<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roseluck and the Seer by The_Lupine_Sojourner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369156">Roseluck and the Seer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lupine_Sojourner/pseuds/The_Lupine_Sojourner'>The_Lupine_Sojourner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watership Down (Cartoon 2018), Watership Down - Richard Adams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Rabbits, Watership Down - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lupine_Sojourner/pseuds/The_Lupine_Sojourner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[We left the burrow, hearts heavy with some unknown dread.<br/>"What now?" I ask.<br/>"Well, that was our answer." Fiver replies, sounding timid but determined as he stops. Hazel and I stop too. "We have to go."<br/>"What? Just the three of us?" I ask, incredulous. I couldn't process that idea. I'd literally been in Sandleford my entire life so far. I had only left Sandleford for the first time yesterday, for Frith's sake!]<br/>Roseluck was an eager young doe, wanting to get out and explore the world. Little does she know that she'll get her chance, and a lot of adventure on the side. [Combination of book and Netflix miniseries] [Fiver/OC] [Bigwig&amp;Sister!OC] [Violence warning for later chapters]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bigwig &amp; Sister!OC, Fiver &amp; Hazel (Watership Down), Fiver/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ok so I don't need a new story, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head ever since stumbling upon the 2018 Watership Down Netflix miniseries and then reading the book.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I fell in love with the story and hope you all bare with me and maybe even enjoy this little adventure.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>For those who have both seen the miniseries and read the book, I will be combining the two. So Pipkin will be there, but Bluebell will be there, too, and so on.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bigwig is gonna be a challenge to write with a little sister, but I shall do my best to combine the miniseries and book versions and make something I think will work out.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Edit: I went back and changed Primrose's name to Roseluck. I don't want my OC to be confused with the character in the TV show. Sorry to confuse you guys! I went back and changed the cover of the story and the title of the story too. Again, I'm sorry if this confuses you all, but I like Roseluck better. :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyway, enough stalling. I hope you enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>God Bless and Good Day!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~The Lupine Sojourner</strong>
</p>
<p>"You <em>really</em> think you can do this?"</p>
<p>I halt, the excitement in me aching to be released in a good run. "<em>Yes</em>, Bigwig, now <em>come on</em>! We'll be here all day at this rate!"</p>
<p>We'd been through this discussion so many times the last few days, I was growing irritated that he didn't trust me.</p>
<p>"It's just...you're hardly a yearling yet, Rose. You've still got growing to do."</p>
<p>"I know that, but I can't keep watching you prance off to patrols or farm raids forever. You've been showing me how to fight and patrol and other things. I want to see what I can do!" I reply, hopping a pace or two eagerly toward the path I'd always seen but never been down til now.</p>
<p>"I promised Frith and our parents I'd keep you safe." Bigwig counters, taking a softer tone than normal. "I just don't want to break that promise." </p>
<p>"You're not breaking any promise. You're not forcing me down that path. I'm choosing to go down."</p>
<p>Bigwig finally lets out a long sigh and hops over to me.</p>
<p>"Fine. Just stick close to me and what I say goes, right?" His tone was cross, but not angry yet.</p>
<p>I didn't want to upset him just as we're getting started on our adventure.</p>
<p>"Right." I agree meekly, like I had numerous times before. "So let's get going before Frith-down!"</p>
<p>Bigwig laughs. "Calm down, Rose! It's hardly past morning silflay yet. But you're right; we should go. Plenty to be done today."</p>
<p>Ordinarily, Bigwig was a tough, no-nonsense rabbit who barked orders and enjoyed life in the Owsla. But when we were alone, it was almost like it was before he became an Owsla member, when we were outskirters hoping for more in life.</p>
<p>So I smile and enjoy the change as I hop beside my brother.</p>
<p>We wander down toward the river we normally get water at. I hadn't been to this area before and take a moment to sniff the air, clear and clean with the scents of the various vegetation in the area, not to mention the smell of Bigwig and myself, and a few other spots with day-or-more old rabbit scent.</p>
<p>Bigwig's head nudges my side and I begin hopping again. "Can't stop here, Rose. We swim across and skirt the field. C'mon!" He leads the way without another word and we end up looking out across a large open field, swaying in a small breeze.</p>
<p>Nature was so beautiful in springtime!</p>
<p>"If you're done enjoying the view like we're out for a casual hop, we can keep moving." Bigwig grumbles, nudging me again. "We need to be at the farm by ni-Frith, and it's a long way to get there."</p>
<p>I shake myself. "I'm sorry, Thlayli. I just can't help it! It's all so beautiful!"</p>
<p>Bigwig chuckles and shakes his head. "You get used to it, sis."</p>
<p>=#=#=#=#=</p>
<p>"What by Frith is <em>this</em>?" I ask breathily, staring in awe at the strange sight before me.</p>
<p>It's like a river, if the river were black and almost perfectly still, not flowing. There were strange, unbroken yellow lines going down the middle of this...whatever it is.</p>
<p>It smelled unnatural, like nothing I'd ever smelled before.</p>
<p>"It's a road, thick-ears." Bigwig replies good-naturedly.</p>
<p><em>"This </em>is a road?" I ask incredulously. Bigwig had told me all about what he sees on his trips, be it patrol or raids to get flayrah. He'd talked about the black man-thing the hrududil run along, but I never thought <em>this</em> is what a road looked like.</p>
<p>"Yes, so let's get across it before a hrududu comes." Bigwig orders and I follow his lead, looking back again at the strange black thing before catching up to my brother.</p>
<p>"Are hrududil dangerous, Bigwig?" I ask curiously.</p>
<p>"Not in the day. At night they have these strange lights that make you go tharn if you look at them, then you get crushed beneath it."</p>
<p>I shudder at the thought and don't look back at the road.</p>
<p>So soon, it seems, since we left Sandleford, but all the things I was learning! It's incredible!</p>
<p>=#=#=#=#=</p>
<p>"Oi! Rose! Get back here!" Bigwig calls, and something in his tone has me hurrying to his side, just now noticing how far I was from Bigwig, and the change in the scents around me, warning of danger...but what it was, I didn't know.</p>
<p>"What is it?" I ask softly as Bigwig's eyes flick about and his nose twitches. His ears twitch occasionally, too, and I find myself following his lead, straining to hear, smell, or see any sign of the danger, whatever it is.</p>
<p>"Homba."</p>
<p>I pale. "What do we do?" I whisper.</p>
<p>"Stay calm or you'll go tharn and definitely die." Bigwig instructs, glancing around and still smelling the air. "It's a way off yet. We'll keep watch, but I think we're safe for the moment. Let's go quick and get far away before it catches our scent."</p>
<p>Heart hammering, I race after Bigwig as he leads us toward some end I couldn't see.</p>
<p>Finally, he stops at the crest of a hill and stands there panting, eyes scanning for any sign that our hasty retreat had alerted the fox.</p>
<p>When I'd caught my breath and my bearings a little, I sniff the air and try to find that strange scent. Nothing.</p>
<p>"Not bad, Rose." Bigwig muses, still breathing heavily. "Not everyone could keep up with me like that."</p>
<p>I smirk. "I've been running after you our entire lives, Thayli." I point out and he briefly rubs my cheek with his.</p>
<p>"And I've loved every moment." He says, voice and manner softer now we were well and truly alone. "Now, let's get some flayrah!" I grin and follow my brother's lead.</p>
<p>=#=#=#=#=</p>
<p>Carrying the food back from the farm took longer than we thought, but Bigwig led us down different paths and we never smelled or saw elil of any kind and made it back in time for evening silflay.</p>
<p>The Threarah thanked us as we delivered the lettuce to his burrow, where the other members of the Owsla would come to enjoy the privileges of their rank.</p>
<p>Bigwig always kept some flayrah or other reserved vegetation aside for me but pretended otherwise when anyone questioned it.</p>
<p>I ate quickly and, after saying goodbye, went about wandering, pausing to greet the few rabbits I knew.</p>
<p>It's then I noticed an outskirter, appearing worried as he called out. A few paces more and I'd gotten within hearing of him.</p>
<p>"Fiver!" He keeps calling it over and over. Curious despite myself, I hop after him.</p>
<p>He made his way toward the outskirter burrows, still calling for who- -or what- -ever Fiver is.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, but who's Fiver?" I ask.</p>
<p>"My, er, my little brother." The rabbit answers absently, eyes scanning around. "Drat him, where is he this time?" The rabbit seemed about my age, so I smile at him as we go past the burrows and back toward the main area, where most rabbits were at silflay.</p>
<p>"Wander often, does he?" I ask wryly.</p>
<p>The rabbit stops, sighs, and politely turns to talk to me.</p>
<p>"Listen, I really would love to talk, but I have to find my brother." I nod, hopping after him as he resumes his search.</p>
<p>"Then I may as well help. By the way, what's your name?"</p>
<p>"Hazel." The rabbit replies. "Who might you be, if I may ask?"</p>
<p>I grin. "You may. Name's Roseluck."</p>
<p>"Aren't you the doe that's all but officially in the Owsla?" Hazel asks, a twinge of jealousy in his tone. All bucks at this age want to join the Owsla, eager for adventure and thrill. To hear that a doe, much less a young one like me, was practically a member of the Owsla (according to rumors at least; in reality, the officers simply didn't feel like angering Bigwig should they protest him taking care of me), must sting.</p>
<p>"Oh, please. That is not quite true. I just follow my brother, Bigwig, around."</p>
<p>"Bigwig?" Hazel asks incredulously. "Frith above, he'll not be pleased you're here with me."</p>
<p>"Not if I don't tell him." I say, smiling cheekily at my new friend and hopping ahead.</p>
<p>"Knowing him, he'll find out." Hazel grumbles.</p>
<p>"Oh, he's not so bad. Besides, like I said, I won't rat you out. Relax."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."</p>
<p>"Not at all, Hazel." I assure him, smiling. "Now, does Fiver look like you? Or does he look different?" I ask curiously, eyes scanning the rabbits around.</p>
<p>On account of my redder fur with brown patches (inherited from our mother) and different colored eyes (the right is brown, and the left is as green as a new leaf), Bigwig and I didn't look much alike.</p>
<p>"Oh, er, I suppose he looks like me, but smaller." Hazel replies, eyes scanning the rabbits around us as well.</p>
<p>"Is he that much younger than you, or..?"</p>
<p>"He's just a bit smaller, that's all." Replies Hazel shortly.</p>
<p>"Alright then, I'm looking for a smaller version of you." I reply placatingly, then stop for a moment. "Might there be a place he normally goes when he wanders off?" I ask, to get his mind off his irritation (a tactic I used a lot with Bigwig).</p>
<p>"Not really. He just...wanders." Hazel replies, sighing.</p>
<p>I nod, thinking it over.</p>
<p>
  <em>When I wanted to be alone, I could usually be found on top of the hill overlooking the large space in front of the main burrows, so I could see nearly everyone who was out to silflay and socialize at the time.</em>
</p>
<p>When I suggest this to Hazel, he sighs and nods. "May as well check there. This is one other place, but its down the hill a good ways, and I don't think he's gone that far."</p>
<p>"Do this often, chasing after your brother?"</p>
<p>Hazel smiles fondly and nods. "Ever since we could walk."</p>
<p>I smile warmly at the thought and glance up the hill as we approach.</p>
<p>I can't see any rabbit up there, but who knows?</p>
<p>When we get there, there is indeed a rabbit sitting there almost as if he were a sentry, his small frame illuminated by the setting sun. Hazel wasn't kidding; he really was small.</p>
<p>"Fiver, please tell me you've had something to eat." Hazel calls as a greeting.</p>
<p>"Grass and some clover, Hazel. I'm fine." The rabbit replies, eyes still scanning the horizon as if to spot something.</p>
<p>"You must be Fiver, then?" I ask, coming forward myself. Startled by an unknown voice, the rabbit whirls, nearly falling down the hill in the process.</p>
<p>"Y-yes. I...I'm sorry, who are you?" He asks.</p>
<p>"I'm Roseluck." I sniff Fiver and get a good look at him like most rabbits do when meeting.</p>
<p>Hazel seems to remember he didn't perform this ritual upon our meeting and I can see his nose twitching.</p>
<p>I then turn back to Fiver. He was indeed a smaller rabbit, rather handsome like his brother, but with something...I can't quite place about him. He seemed different somehow, but it wasn't anything in his scent. It was in the way he carried himself, but perhaps I was mistaken.</p>
<p>In any event, he had two different colored eyes like me. His right was blue and his left was the light brown of the dirt. He was quite an interesting rabbit, I could tell.</p>
<p>"I didn't have anything else to do so I helped Hazel look for you." I add.</p>
<p>"She's Bigwig's sister." Hazel murmurs.</p>
<p>"Oh. I see. Shouldn't you be down silflaying with him, then?" Fiver asks.</p>
<p>I shrug. "I'm not hungry now. Rather talk to you."</p>
<p>"Hmm, I see. Well, I won't stop you." Fiver says, a small smile on his face. "You seem rather nice, as opposed...nevermind." He changes his mind about saying his thought aloud but I could read it anyway. Everyone always said the same thing.</p>
<p>"It's alright. I know my brother isn't the easiest rabbit to get along with, but with me, he's practically a hutch rabbit sometimes." I tease, laughing at my brother's expense. Bigwig had a reputation as a hardened Owsla member. Hazel and Fiver knew I was teasing. "It's true in some ways. He can be a softie when it comes to me. I mean...I finally got him to take me out on a farm raid today!"</p>
<p>Hazel's eyes go wide. "Really?"</p>
<p>I nod.</p>
<p>"Yup!" I grin. "Bigwig's been teaching me so much! I never imagined- -" I catch myself, remembering that most rabbits don't like it when I ramble...or at least, that's what Bigwig told me. "I mean, it was fun." I surmise, straight to the point.</p>
<p>Fiver surprisingly scoots in a bit closer, smiling a bit at me. "I'd like to hear about it. I've never been far outside Sandleford."</p>
<p>That sent a shiver up my spine. No one had ever asked me to go on about something. Most of the time rabbits were asking me to stop talking once I was rambling on.</p>
<p>"A-are you sure?" I ask, tilting my head.</p>
<p>"Of course." Fiver says, settling into a bit more comfortable position to listen. "Hazel, if you'd like to go, I'll meet you at our burrow in a little while. I'm thinking it'd be a good idea to listen to Roseluck." The way he said it made it seem as though he took more notice of his feelings, and generally acted on said feelings.</p>
<p>Hazel seemed to accept this. "I would stay, too, Roseluck, but I'm feeling tired. If you're sure you want to stay, Hrairoo, I won't stop you." He says and nuzzles Fiver's forehead with his, then slowly leaves.</p>
<p>"So, what did you see out there?" Fiver asks.</p>
<p>"Here, why don't we compromise?" I ask, unsure about how to handle this strange situation. "I'll talk while we head back for your burrow. That way, Hazel isn't worrying about you and I can still talk a bit." Fiver chuckles.</p>
<p>"Let's get started, then."</p>
<p>In the end, it wasn't as far as I thought to the burrow, and I had hardly got past the description of the woods when we neared the outskirter burrows and was just about to describe the road when Fiver stops at the entrance to a burrow.</p>
<p>"Well...this is it." He says sadly, as if he didn't hear all he wanted to about the outside world. "I should like to hear more about the woods sometime."</p>
<p>I was slightly taken aback by this, but tried to play it off.</p>
<p>"Maybe someday soon." I reply, not sure precisely when I would be able to continue my recounting of the raid, but I was willing to try. If he was willing to listen, the least I could do was talk to him.</p>
<p>=#=#=#=#=</p>
<p>The next morning, however, I happened to bump into Hazel on my way to the river to get a drink, and he seemed a bit worried.</p>
<p>"What is it, Hazel?" I ask.</p>
<p>"Fiver." He replies. "He's normally out by now...unless…" He murmurs, then takes off back toward the burrows. Ignoring the notion of water, I follow Hazel.</p>
<p>"Unless what, Hazel?" I ask. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes Fiver has...well, feelings, and sometimes he sees things."</p>
<p>"What things?" I ask, getting more and more worried. "Hazel, is there something wrong with Fiver?" I don't know why, but the thought of something happening to Fiver was troubling.</p>
<p>"No! There's nothing wrong with him!" Hazel retorts. "It's just that he sees things, like images. Remember when that flood came last autumn?"</p>
<p>We were nearing the main burrows, so it wasn't far to the outskirters' burrows.</p>
<p>I nod. "Yes, I remember. We had to evacuate everyone. We were lucky there weren't many burrows that collapsed." I frown. "What about it?"</p>
<p>"Well...Fiver saw it coming. He saw that the river would overflow and there would be flooding in the burrows. We started getting the outskirters to safety while everyone else began to leave as well. That's likely why we had no casualties."</p>
<p>I blink, stunned. "Did he really see that?" I ask.</p>
<p>"Yes, he did. He's rarely wrong." Hazel muses as we reach the burrow. He glances back at me. "I'll be right back." He enters, calling Fiver's name as he hops.</p>
<p>I follow, curious.</p>
<p>The burrow was well-constructed, with several runs leading off in different directions. It seemed several outskirters lived in this area together. Hazel stopped at a run that wasn't very deep, but seemed warm enough for the two bucks. It wasn't as deep as Bigwig and I's run, but I suppose it was deep enough to be cool during the spring and summer. and warm during the autumn and winter.</p>
<p>Then came a sound that cut off thoughts of the run and it's construction entirely; Fiver groaning and moaning as if in pain. I hope faster and find myself barely able to see around Hazel. There Fiver lay, a small little rabbit amid the grass and other bedding. He twitches and continues groaning.</p>
<p>"Is there anything we can do?" I ask. I felt terrible, standing here unable to help. Hazel hums under his breath and hops a little closer to his brother.</p>
<p>"Fiver!" He calls.</p>
<p>"Is this a vision?" I ask.</p>
<p>"I think so. Fiver!" Hazel nudges Fiver a little with his nose, trying to wake him.</p>
<p>Just as I move forward and nudge Fiver myself, Hazel speaks up again.</p>
<p>"Wake up, Fiver!"</p>
<p>Miraculously, Fiver's eyes open and he gasps as reality sinks in again. I breathe out in relief.</p>
<p>"You scared me." I murmur, panting a little. It had been stressful, seeing him in apparent distress with no real way to help him. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Fiver looks around in confusion as if he weren't sure if he were awake or not.</p>
<p>"Roseluck was going to the river when she bumped into me looking for you. I got worried and Roseluck wanted to help. You were having another of your nightmares, Hrairoo." Hazel explains gently.</p>
<p>"It was the strangest dream." Fiver mumbles.</p>
<p>"What was it about?" I ask, curious. It sounded dangerous, from all the groaning and twitching Fiver was doing.</p>
<p>"I can't- -I'm not sure..."</p>
<p>"That's alright, Fiver. Look, let's all go get something to eat and maybe go to the stream, too." Hazel suggests and I turn myself around. "You know, I think I saw some sow thistle down by the stream and I haven't eaten anything decent in days." Hazel adds ahead of us.</p>
<p>Fiver frowns. He knew as well as I did that sow thistle was reserved for Owlsa. Bigwig hardly ever saved more than about a mouthful for me, but at least I'd tasted it.</p>
<p>"I think that's a good idea. Lead on, Hazel!" I chirp regardless. Maybe if we get there before any Owsla, we'd be able to enjoy without anyone being the wiser. "I'll get Fiver." I add when Hazel appears reluctant to go. I gently push Fiver to his feet and hang back to keep pace with Fiver. Poor fellow seems a bit shaken. "You alright?" I ask worriedly.</p>
<p>Fiver shudders a little, eyes downcast nervously. "I...I dreamt something was coming to Sandleford." Fiver looks to Hazel. "I think it might mean we're in danger, Hazel."</p>
<p>"You think so?" I ask, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Yes! Captain Holly was in it, and there was a huge- -"</p>
<p>"Captain Holly?" Hazel interrupts, chuckling. "Fiver, I think Captain Holly can take care of himself." Just then, we pass none other than Captain Holly himself and another rabbit I recognized as an Owsla member. "They always do in the Owsla." He grumbles.</p>
<p>"I know. No offense, Roseluck." Fiver replies, glancing at me.</p>
<p>I smile. "None taken, Fiver." I reply. "Go on."</p>
<p>"Look, I know no one likes haring someone else's dreams, but- -" His voice sounded like mine when I was trying to get Bigwig to listen to me when I wanted to talk to him and he was in a mood.</p>
<p>I was about to encourage Fiver to talk like he'd done for me when Hazel interrupts Fiver again.</p>
<p>"Dewdrop…" He murmurs, stopping to look at a pretty little doe a little way off our path.</p>
<p>There were other does there, each giggling to each other at the sight of Hazel staring starry-eyed at the doe with her back to us. I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>Does could be irritating sometimes, always giggling about this and gossiping about that. I had gossip to thank for everyone thinking I was in the Owsla.</p>
<p>"I dreamt something was coming." Fiver continues, too eager to talk about his dream to realize Hazel had stopped. "My dream was about Captain Holly, and…" Fiver finally clues in and turns, sighing and shaking his head. "Hazel?" He calls. Hazel shakes himself and hops over to Fiver, looking a bit embarrassed. We continue down the path and I can't help a tease at Hazel. "Do that often, does he?" I ask playfully, knowing Hazel could hear.</p>
<p>"You have no idea." Fiver replies equally as playfully.</p>
<p>Hazel grumbles under his breath and we make it to the stream. I take a second to drink as the brothers hop across on the rocks and then I join them.</p>
<p>Sure enough, there's sow thistle there. I near it, not hearing the approach of rabbits behind us.</p>
<p>"Look, Fiver! Sow thistle!" Hazel cheers.</p>
<p>"Not so loud, Hazel." I chuckle, preparing to eat it fast when Scabious' voice rings out behind us.</p>
<p>"Oi! You three know the rules! Is that you, Roseluck? Bigwig'll have your ears when he hears about this."</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon, Scabious! It's hardly worth taking, there's so little of it, and besides, Bigwig doesn't care who I silflay with." I point out, but the Owsla officers are insistent.</p>
<p>"Sow thistle is reserved for Owsla. You're lucky you got a brother who doesn't care about the rules, Roseluck, but don't let it go to yer head."</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. Take the thistle. I wasn't hungry anyway!" I grumble as Fiver, Hazel and I retreat toward the outskirts of the warren.</p>
<p>There, there was a fence, a man-thing of wood and wires. It was where I liked to watch Frith descend into the horizon above the hill. Bigwig thought it was too much risk, but I loved the view.</p>
<p>"'You know the rules'." Hazel repeats grumpily. "I'm sick of the rules!" He sighs. "I wonder whether there's a place for us in this warren, after all, Fiver! There's too many rabbits and too little good food as it is without the Owsla stealing from us, and- -no offense to you and Bigwig, of course, Roseluck, but I…" Hazel trails off and I see why; Fiver has stopped, on his hind legs with his eyes scanning the area like he's scented or seen something. Fearing elil, I sniff the air, but can't smell anything amiss.</p>
<p>I hop to where Fiver is and there's only an old white man stick, put out long ago. It was nothing to be afraid of; the stick was long gone cold.</p>
<p>"Fiver, are you alright" I ask.</p>
<p>"...This is where it comes from, the thing in my dream." Fiver says slowly, glancing around as if to see this...whatever he saw. I feel a little unease, but manage to stay calm.</p>
<p>"What is this thing you saw?"</p>
<p>"I...I don't know, Roseluck, but it's bad. It's like a hrududu, but so much worse. It has strange paws, I think. I...I couldn't see clearly."</p>
<p>"It's alright, Fiver. It was just a dream." I assure him, remembering what Hazel said about Fiver's strange visions and feelings, but I refuse to believe that something so bad could come here. It was almost impossible to think about.</p>
<p>"It wasn't just a dream." Fiver murmurs, eyes locked on the hill with the burrows in front of us. "Look," he says fearfully, "the fields are filled with blood."</p>
<p>I look over and see nothing but the sunset, Frith's descent. There was no blood to be seen. The poor rabbit stands there, eyes fearfully scanning the hill as if there were some danger there.</p>
<p>Despite a little unease, like what Fiver was saying could be true, I chuckle.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, Fiver. There's no blood."</p>
<p>"It's just the light of sunset, Fiver. Roseluck is right; no blood." Hazel adds.</p>
<p>Fiver pants a little but finally looks away. "Brother, I know everyone thinks I'm strange. Even you sometimes, but you have to believe me; something <em>will</em> come to this place...something foul and fierce."</p>
<p>"Fiver...there's no scent of elil, the sun's gone down, and- -"</p>
<p>"You're not <em>listening</em>, Roseluck!" Fiver interjects, and I get the feeling he wouldn't be like this if he weren't utterly convinced he was right and that something was terribly wrong. "We have to get out! We have to warn everyone!"</p>
<p>"Remember, we're outskirters, Fiver." Hazel points out. "People don't listen to us." It was clear Hazel was beginning to believe Fiver's warning, and I was feeling increasingly anxious. If Hazel said Fiver wasn't wrong, and Fiver was saying something was coming that would destroy Sandleford warren…</p>
<p>"I'll help." I murmur. "More people will listen to me than you, unfortunately. But even with me, we won't get everyone to leave."</p>
<p>"Well, we must make as many listen as we can." Fiver says, eyes determined and set.</p>
<p>"And how do you propose we do that?" Hazel asks.</p>
<p>"By going directly to the Threarah," Fiver says.</p>
<p>"Frith above, this won't be easy…" I grumble.</p>
<p>"But it must be done." Fiver replies. "Roseluck, please...can you help us?"</p>
<p>I sigh and hang my head. Something told me I'd regret this if this turns out to be nothing, but on the off-chance Fiver was right… "Yes. I'll see what I can do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I hope everyone likes this chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>God Bless and Good Day!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~The Lupine Sojourner</strong>
</p><p>"Oh Frith above! Why did it have to be <em>Bigwig</em>?!" I grumble, spotting my brother on sentry duty at the entrance to the Threarah's burrow.</p><p>Fiver turns to look at me. "What's the matter? He's your brother, isn't he?" He asks, concerned. "Won't that mean he'll be more likely to let us in?"</p><p>"Yes and no." I reply nervously. "He...is odd sometimes. He can be strict and particular or relaxed and carefree with hardly any in between. It's hard to explain, really. He may let us in or he may not. Either way...he'll likely not be too happy." I honestly had no idea what he would do with our unusual request and the fact that I was with outskirters.</p><p>"About what? You hanging around with outskirters, asking to see the Threarah?" Hazel asks, a touch of sharpness in his voice I didn't like.</p><p>"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you!" I assure them both, since it looked like Fiver might be thinking the same as Hazel. "It's just...my presence might complicate things or it might help. I don't know which."</p><p>"I think it might help, so let's go for it." Fiver interjects, saving me from having to continue to talk in circles with Hazel.</p><p>"Alright, Fiver. If you think she'll help, let's just go." It was clear that Hazel was not at all satisfied with this conclusion, but wasn't willing to argue any further. "If there is danger coming, we need to leave. We can't waste time arguing." He grumbles.</p><p>Swallowing hard, I hop over toward my brother with Hazel and Fiver.</p><p>"Oi! Rose, what're you doing with that lot?" Bigwig asks, just as I feared.</p><p>"There's no reason I shouldn't befriend them, Bigwig. Now...we need to talk to the Threarah. It's important, brother."</p><p>"No. He's busy, Roseluck. You should just go."</p><p>"We only need a few minutes with the Threarah, Bigwig. We wouldn't ask if it weren't important." Hazel presses, and Bigwig considers it painfully slowly.</p><p>"Please, Bigwig." I plead. "When have we ever asked before?"</p><p>After what feels like several more moments of silence, Bigwig softens and sighs. "Alright, go on." He says, nodding back toward the burrow. "But if I get my head bitten off, I'll come looking for all of you!"</p><p>Hazel and Fiver make for the burrow and I hesitate a second too long, and end up with Bigiwg's side in my face. He had moved to block the way into the burrow.</p><p>I stop. "Thlayli?" I was surprised. Why would he stop me?</p><p>"You don't need to be involved in their tomfoolery." He grumbles, pushing me back from the entrance.</p><p>"Bigwig, stop." I reply. "I want to go down with them."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because they're outskirters, Rose. They're probably up to no good."</p><p>"Then why did you let them down?" I point out, then push past him to get into the burrow. Bigwig tries to call me back but I keep going, and soon enough he has to return to his post. I stay back out of sight, but close enough to hear what is said.</p><p>"-...you were saying...your brother senses things?" The Threarah was saying.</p><p>"Uh...y-yes, sometimes...images in his head, and…" Hazel hesitates, sighing heavily, "I'm not sure how to say it, but he was right before. He knew the flood was coming last autumn."</p><p>For some reason, I doubt my input would be welcomed, so I remain where I was, silent and listening.</p><p>"Oh, I see." The Thearah replies, sounding unconcerned. "And what has he, um, sensed this time?" He asks.</p><p>Before Hazel could say anything, Fiver pipes up. "I...I don't know what it is, but it's bad. It's <em>so</em> bad! You have to get everyone to leave, tonight, <em>please</em>, Threarah."</p><p>The Threarah doesn't reply right away, chewing a little before replying.</p><p>"My goodness. <em>Everyone</em>? Tonight?" He laughs with a mouth half full of food. "The entire warren, and you want me to tell everyone that we all have to go?" He takes another bite of food. "Well, I shall have to give that some very serious thought."</p><p>And there was the best and worst of the Threarah; he thought long and hard about problems with hardly any actual attachments. He thought through the struggles of moving an entire warren, for example, but just as far as what it would take to get everyone out and away, not to mention settled again when we get where we're going.</p><p>There was no problem that was not chewed on thoroughly by the Threarah.</p><p>I only knew him a little better than the other rabbits and even that was because Bigwig talks about him a lot.</p><p>Fiver, however, was not willing to wait for the Threarah to think about the problem too long, and before I could stop him he snaps back at the elder rabbit.</p><p>"You're not listening! There is no time! I can feel the danger like a wire around my neck! Threarah, you have to act now! <em>Now</em>!"</p><p>If Fiver had kept quiet, perhaps another audience would have been called in the morning, and Fiver could explain in (hopefully) more detail what he saw and that should convince the Threarah of the danger.</p><p>However, if you react rashly to the Threarah, as Fiver had done, he will withdraw any consideration and shove you aside.</p><p>Which is precisely what was happening now.</p><p>There were several seconds of silence, then…</p><p>"Bigwig!" That officially killed any chance we had of gaining the Threarah's help. "Hazel, I think your brother needs to rest for awhile. Why don't you take him out for some fresh air?"</p><p>Poor Fiver tries to protest, but Hazel rightfully shushes him.</p><p>"Shh!" Hazel hisses. "Yes, Threarah." He says louder, backing Fiver up as I turn and go for the entrance, hoping Bigwig wouldn't be angry as he hops past me to get to the Threarah.</p><p>He was. "This isn't over." He growls in my ear, then the Threarah starts lecturing him.</p><p>We left the burrow, hearts heavy with some unknown dread.</p><p>"What now?" I ask.</p><p>"Well, that was our answer." Fiver replies, sounding timid but determined as he stops. Hazel and I stop too. "We have to go."</p><p>"What? Just the three of us?" I ask, incredulous. I couldn't process that idea. I'd literally been in Sandleford my entire life so far. I had only left Sandleford for the first time yesterday, for Frith's sake!</p><p>Hazel takes a long moment to think of his next move. "...Are you <em>really</em> sure, Fiver?"</p><p>"You're considering this?!" This was unheard of! Two bucks and a doe, off to Frith knows where?!</p><p>"I'm telling you now as your brother, Hazel, and as a friend to you both...this warren will soon be laid waste." The weight of his words and their implications crashed down on me like water.</p><p>But, I didn't doubt he spoke the truth. I couldn't help but feel as determined as he did to find somewhere safer.</p><p>"We can leave now, or we can be destroyed with it."</p><p>There's a few seconds of silence as Hazel and I process what was said, eyes closed as if that would change the choice we were facing.</p><p>We are both thinking the same thing when we open our eyes, however.</p><p>"Right. We need to spread the word to as many rabbits as possible, but be careful." Hazel came forward with the plan none of us dared utter. He then turns to me. "I hate to say this, but if the Owsla get wind of this, there will be trouble."</p><p>I nod. "My brother might actually be in the mood for rebellion after the Threarah's done with him." I point out. "He's been getting increasingly irritated with the mundane routine of things here and the Threarah." I catch myself. No time for a ramble about Bigwig. "I'll talk to him, then see if I can round up a few does."</p><p>"Leave Dewdrop to me." Hazel says and we adjourn to go about the task of convincing rabbits that we needed to leave.</p><p>I began with the task of determining where my brother stood in all this.</p><p>=#=#=#=#=</p><p>"What in <em>Frith's name</em> were you thinking?!" Bigwig growls. I knew he'd go to our burrow once the Threarah was through lecturing him.</p><p>There would be another sentry at the Threarah's burrow, and not many rabbits would ever know what exactly happened today.</p><p>I backed up a half-hop.</p><p>He was most certainly mad. But at whom was yet to be seen, so I choose a fairly passive, noncommittal answer. "I'm sorry."</p><p>He never liked it when I bucked him.</p><p>"And hanging around those outskirters! What's gotten into you?!"</p><p>I back up a little more into our run. "Thayli, listen to me. Fiver, the smaller of the- -"</p><p>"I don't wanna hear about any of that, Rose. I just…" He groans, sitting down in a sudden weariness. "I'm tired. I don't like having to answer to that rabbit at all. And besides...I heard everything those two said."</p><p>"You did?" I ask.</p><p>"Yes, and I'm not sure I believe there's a danger, but I've had about enough of this place."</p><p>I hold my breath for a second or two, steeling myself to ask a potentially dangerous question.</p><p>I dare to take one hop closer to him. "So...are you willing to leave with us?"</p><p>There's a few tense seconds of silence, then he spoke. "...Yes, I think I am. Not because of that little outskirter, though."</p><p>"His <em>name</em> is Fiver." I point out automatically. "And he's seen things before that have come true. The flood last autumn? He saw it coming, and was able to help his brother evacuate the outskirter burrows before the water would have killed them."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, and I believe him that there is <em>some</em> danger coming. I'm not sure what that danger is, but I trust Fiver."</p><p>Bigwig sighs heavily. "Of course you would. I don't know about any danger, but if you've bought his story, then I'll come to keep an eye on you."</p><p>I exhale in relief. "Thank Frith."</p><p>"You should. If I hadn't made that promise, and I hadn't overheard what Fiver said, I'd make sure we both stay here." I choose not to ask if he felt the danger as I did. It might turn him from wanting to go to making us stay just to prove his courage or something.</p><p>I nod instead, relaxing now any possible danger from Bigwig was past. "I know, but there <em>is</em> danger. I've started to almost feel it myself. It's bad, but if we leave tonight, we'll be away before it arrives."</p><p>"Aye, if there <em>is</em> this danger, and it <em>does</em> come here."</p><p>It made me incredibly happy to know that, even if it ended up just being Bigwig, Hazel, Fiver, and I leaving Sandleford, I wouldn't be separated from Bigwig.</p><p>The thought of leaving Bigwig here alone had nearly kept me at Sandleford, if I'm being honest, but I think some part of me knew that, if I went, Bigwig's promise (if nothing else) would compel him to join us.</p><p>
  <em>As strange as this is to think, I almost hope Fiver's dream comes true, so that at least Bigwig would have more respect for Fiver and Hazel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right now, they were merely outskirters planning rebellion to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this whole thing proved true, however, and the danger was real and as imminent as Fiver claims, then we'll be on our own, relying on each other for survival. We'll have to, until we settle somewhere, then it'll be a matter of learning to get along with each other...hopefully without much infighting.</em>
</p><p>I blink, looking around.</p><p>I'd gone on rambling in my head and Bigwig had already left. If he'd said anything, I wasn't listening. I hope whatever he may have said wasn't important.</p><p>=#=#=#=#=</p><p>"What were you doing with those outskirters, Rose?" A doe (I think her name is Wilderry, but I can't be too sure) asks as I approach.</p><p>"Trying to save the warren." I reply, hopping a little closer to her. "Fiver says there's a bad danger coming. He sees things sometimes and he's been right before. I think we- -"</p><p>"Hold on. You want to...to <em>leave</em> the warren?" She asks, interrupting me.</p><p>"Yes! There's something coming! We've got to go! <em>Tonight</em>!"</p><p>"Listen to yourself!" Wilderry (if that's her name) cries. "This is our <em>home</em>, Rose! How can you talk about leaving?!"</p><p>"Because our home might be gone by tomorrow! Fiver is confident that there's a danger coming and I believe him. He's seen dangers coming before, and been right. We're meeting at Fu Inle under the bridge. And please, even if you don't come with us, don't tell the Owsla. We don't want to cause trouble. We just want to save the warren."</p><p>"...If the Owsla get suspicious and they press me, I might end up telling them, but I'll try to avoid them." She says.</p><p>"Thank you." I reply, deciding that was more than likely the most I'll get out of her.</p><p>I hop along and find a little group of does. They weren't very receptive either, so I continue on my way.</p><p>One of the smaller ones, too shy to speak up, seemed to at least be paying me the most attention, but even she was frightened of the idea of leaving Sandleford and risking the woods and whatever lay beyond.</p><p>This was harder than I thought. If I can't convince any rabbits to join us, what good will I have done? Would the others accept me if I don't help out in some way?</p><p>How will all this play out?</p><p>"Any luck?" A voice cuts through my thoughts.</p><p>I shake myself and look around to find Hazel sitting alone looking sad.</p><p>"Well...Wilderry says she'll consider it and try to avoid Owsla, and the other does I've talked to aren't thrilled at all about the idea of leaving. They're too frightened of the unknown dangers." I report, settling next to him.</p><p>"Hmmm." Hazel murmurs, "Not much luck on my end, either. Dewdrop seems to think we're safer here, too. She doesn't believe the risk is worth leaving…but she said she'll think about it."</p><p>I sigh. "Seems like not many are willing to leave with us."</p><p>"I have a few more ideas…" Hazel says, frowning a little in thought. "I'll see if I can round up a few more bucks, at least, but I'm not sure I can convince many does."</p><p>"You and me both." I grumble in reply.</p><p>=#=#=#=#=</p><p>"Roseluck!" I hear Fiver call from near the outskirter burrows. I hop over, smiling.</p><p>"What is it?" I ask.</p><p>"I was curious if you've had any luck so far."</p><p>"Not much." I heave a sigh and sit beside him. "The does I've talked to aren't very willing to entertain the idea of leaving. They're convinced we're safer here."</p><p>"They don't understand the danger of staying. The Black Rabbit will come and he will take many away with him…" The way he said it made me shiver with fright. I never liked the idea of having the Black Rabbit visit me and take my spirit with him.</p><p>Fiver seems to notice my fright and shakes himself, tilting his head and looking at me with a small smile. "But, I have a feeling we'll get away, so we needn't worry about meeting the Black Rabbit."</p><p>I smile. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes. Somehow...I think this will work."</p><p>Without thinking, I nuzzle his cheek with mine like I would to Bigwig.</p><p>It takes a few seconds to realize what I was doing. I hop back, embarrassed and flustered.</p><p>
  <em>What was I thinking?!</em>
</p><p>"I...I'm so sorry!" I squeak. "I don't know what I was thinking!"</p><p>"Don't be sorry, Roseluck." Fiver says softly, smiling at me gently as I continue to back up, unsure what to do or say. "It felt...nice."</p><p>I stop short. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes. Now, um, I think we ought to go find Hazel, and see if we can talk to a few more rabbits before we have to leave."</p><p>I nod and follow after him, not quite trusting myself to speak.</p><p>What was that? I'd never nuzzled anyone but Bigwig before. It was strange, and yet...it felt natural, like I was meant to do that somehow.</p><p>I don't know how to describe it, but I liked that sensation. A lot.</p><p>=#=#=#=#=</p><p>"Are you alright?" Bigwig asks. I'd been so distracted by my thoughts about nuzzling Fiver, I'd forgotten all about talking to any other rabbits.</p><p>And I hadn't noticed I was going back toward Bigwig and I's burrow as Frith was lost to view behind the hills and trees.</p><p>I shake myself. "Y-yes. You know me; lost in thought. Are we going, then?" Reality settled in and I remembered we were about due to head for the bridge.</p><p>"Yeah. We'll be a bit late, but I think we'll make it before they leave. Seem in a hurry, those two outskirters."</p><p>"Hazel's the older one and Fiver's younger and smaller." I point out.</p><p>"Right. Now, let's get going before they all leave without us."</p><p>Somehow, I doubt they would, but I keep that to myself and hop alongside Bigwig.</p><p>Once we were fairly clear of the main hill with the burrows, Bigwig veers toward a small sapling that provides decent cover if you need it. Behind this sapling is a rabbit.</p><p>It takes a second to recognize Silver, the Threarah's own nephew.</p><p>Silver was the newest member of the Owsla. I wonder why he's here. Was he joining us? Or here to stop us?</p><p>"Hello, Rose." He says shortly, glancing around. "Are you still leaving, then?" He asks Bigwig.</p><p>"I am. Still game to come with us?" Bigwig replies.</p><p>"I don't go back on my word, Thlayli. Let's go." Silver says. "You said the meeting was at the bridge, correct?"</p><p>"Yes, it is." I reply before Bigwig can. "If I may, Silver, what made you want to leave with us?"</p><p>"Well, frankly, everyone's been giving me a thin time lately. On account of my fur, you know."</p><p>I frown as we prepare to continue on our way to the bridge. "I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>"S'why I'm leaving." Silver murmurs, hopping along.</p><p>I nod, falling in beside Silver. I did genuinely feel bad for the poor rabbit.</p><p>Fresh to the Owsla, and already he was being given a thin time. Honestly, we ought to be decent to each other, shouldn't we? We shouldn't bully each other over petty things, right?</p><p>I decide to at least try to stick up for Fiver and Silver and any of the group leaving with us, to try to ensure we all get along as well as can be expected.</p><p>Unexpectedly, there's a noise beside us and out of seemingly nowhere comes a smaller doe. I believe her name is Violet.</p><p>I remember she was the one who was too frightened to talk or commit to leaving, but seemed at least interested in what I was saying.</p><p>"Is there really something coming to Sandleford, Rose?" She asks timidly, practically shaking as she looks around as if we were being pursued.</p><p>"I believe so." I reply gently. Bigwig is impatient to keep moving, so I nod in the direction of the bridge. "Come on. Trust me, this is safer than staying."</p><p>She stays close to me, and we move along quickly.</p><p>With Bigwig leading the way, we made good time, arriving at the bridge a little past Frith down and practically at Fu Inle.</p><p>There's a small gathering of rabbits (though it was more than I thought were going to leave with us) under the bridge as Bigwig, Silver, Violet and I arrive.</p><p>"So...Bigwig, you're off-duty, then?" Someone (can't quite tell who; they're blocked from my view by the other rabbits) asks coyly.</p><p>"Off, and likely to remain off. I've left the Owsla, and I've been thinking a lot about what you said, Fiver." Bigwig replies shortly, glancing at Fiver, then at the other gathered rabbits.</p><p>I find I recognized a few.</p><p>Pipkin, first of all. He is a small buck, like Fiver, but far more timid. He was always jumping at everything and afraid of his own shadow if he were already startled by something.</p><p>Another was Hawkbit, a rather slow buck and not particularly bright, but he was fairly strong and had a decent grasp of things so it might not be that bad having him along.</p><p>Then, among the rabbits I didn't know yet, I saw Buckthorn. I tended to avoid him after he rather boldly tried to convince me to mate with him.</p><p>I, of course, refused. He was simply not a rabbit I ever saw myself mating with.</p><p>I'd never actually felt any kind of attraction to any rabbit so far, but he was persistent until I warned him I would tell Bigwig about it, and Buckthorn gave up.</p><p>I was not looking forward to possibly having a repeat of that experience.</p><p>But, I reasoned, he was one more rabbit that would be spared from whatever was coming. We couldn't stop to pick and choose.</p><p>I also recognized Blackberry, Dandelion, and Acorn, though Acorn I'd only met very briefly while silflaying the other day. He seemed a decent rabbit, at least.</p><p>All of the rabbits I knew greeted me, and I returned the greeting as Bigwig was talking to Hazel.</p><p>Then came three rabbits, too far away to see clearly yet, but something told me they weren't here to join our group.</p><p>Fiver follows my gaze, then goes to Hazel, beginning to warn him when the apparent leader hops over directly to Bigwig, the other two acting like guards, remaining close to the leader.</p><p>As the rabbit approached, I saw it was Captain Holly.</p><p>"Thlayli?" Holly asks, surprised.</p><p>"You know me perfectly well," Bigwig grumbles in reply, "and I know you, Holly. What do you want?"</p><p>Holly narrows his eyes, glaring directly at Bigwig. "You're under arrest."</p><p>Bigwig scoffs. "Under arrest? What do you mean? What for?"</p><p>"For spreading dissension and inciting to mutiny." Holly replies coldly. He faced us boldly. "Silver, you're under arrest, too, for failing to report to Toadflax this evening and causing your duty to devolve on a comrade. You're both to come with me."</p><p>Fiver, surprisingly, takes a small hop forward. "You more than anyone need to listen, Captain Holly." He says, and I remember Fiver mentioning Captain Holly specifically in his recollection of his dream. "Something is coming to this place. Something foul and fierce."</p><p>I hop forward. Holly had been one of the nicer rabbits to me, as long as I stuck to the rules. I'd consider him something of a friend, really. It hurt to see him against us like this. "You should listen to him, Captain. He's trying to save the warren. Fiver sees things, and he's seen- -"</p><p>When he sees me, his eyes go sad and a little torn. "Oh come now, Roseluck. Don't tell me you believe these fools?"</p><p>"Yes, I do. Please, Captain, just listen to me!" I plead.</p><p>"Roseluck, I have a job to do. Please, stay out of this!" Captain Holly barks back at me, harsher than he probably meant.</p><p>It was enough, however, for Bigwig to engage him.</p><p>It was over mere moments after it started. Unfortunately, I ended up more toward the center of the rabbits in the confusion, so I don't know precisely what happened.</p><p>All I know is there was a scuffle between my brother, Dandelion, Buckthorn, Captain Holly, and the two rabbits Holly had brought with him.</p><p>It seems our side won, when things settle down and I can see through the rabbits again.</p><p>Holly sat on his haunches, pawing the ground angrily, facing off against Bigwig and panting.</p><p>"Go." Growls Hazel, disrupting the sudden quiet and showing his lack of fear.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be like this." I interrupt, hopping forward. "Please, Holly. Trust us when we say something terrible is coming. There's no need for all of this."</p><p>"I can't let you all go. Least, not those two." He hods to Bigwig and Silver. "They're Owsla, supposed to be examples to the others. And Dandelion and Buckthorn must be placed under arrest, as well. You know that, don't you? I'm a captain of the Owsla, and there's two more officers that've been hurt tonight."</p><p>"Go!" Repeats Hazel, hearing enough and hopping forward. "There's more of us here, Captain Holly. We fancy it would be a good fight, so just leave."</p><p>"No. You're all on arrest!" Holly retorts sharply, preparing to engage again when Bigwig scuffles the ground with his forepaws, growling to let us know how angry he was.</p><p>"Go, or we'll kill you." Bigwig growls.</p><p>"It's you who will be killed!" Holly snaps.</p><p>"We're trying to save everyone!" I try again. I truly didn't want to leave Holly. If I hadn't been caught up in my own head so much, I would have gone to speak with him before coming here. I might have even convinced him.</p><p>But now that Bigwig had struck him, there was no chance.</p><p>I breathe a sigh that at least the fighting was over as the Owsla rabbits take off back toward Sandleford.</p><p>I watch them go, saddened. I do really wish Holly had joined us.</p><p>Perhaps the uneven numbers finally persuaded Holly to leave, or perhaps he took the chance to run back and turn out the Owsla. Either way, the three Owsla rabbits take off.</p><p>Now we'll have to run like no rabbit has run before if we want to get away.</p><p>"We go along the line of the stream, through the meadow, then into the woods. Come on!" Hazel calls, and I shake myself out from my trance. Captain Holly was out of sight.</p><p>We had to brave the woods now. That was the way we would leave the warren, but upon actually entering the woods...that would be as far as most of us have been from Sandleford.</p><p>I'd only been through the woods once, but Bigwig had been through many times, so likely he'd have to lead us through it, then to whatever lies beyond.</p><p>I follow more toward the rear before Bigwig called me up to him.</p><p>"Stay where I can keep an eye on you." He orders as he hops and I don't want to argue, so I nod and reluctantly stay with him, though Fiver and Hazel were more or less bringing up the rear.</p><p>I hate to say it, but right now, with Bigwig in a mood, I'd almost rather be with them than my brother.</p><p>But for now, there was no arguing with Bigwig, so I hop along, trying not to think about all the dangers Bigwig had warned me about that may be waiting in the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Journey, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sorry for leaving this so long!! Work’s been a bit crazy and stuff, but here’s the next chapter for you guys! Hope you all like it! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before I forget, I want to say thank you to Wolvesarekawaii for their wonderful review! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, too, my friend! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>God Bless and Good Day!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~The Lupine Sojourner</b>
</p><p>No one spoke much as we neared the woods.</p><p>We all felt a sense of unease, facing the largely unknown dangers of the dark woods.</p><p>"Don't worry. Just stick by me and it'll be fine." Bigwig says softly, but even he's glancing around with a bit of apprehension ins his eyes.</p><p>We tentatively hop along, our pace slowed with how anxious everyone was. No one liked being awake this long into the night, especially not in a place like these woods.</p><p>In the day, it was alright, as long as you kept your wits about you. But at night…</p><p>It's all rather spooky, filled with noises I don't know and smells I can't place and shadows that play tricks on my eyes.</p><p>But we press doggedly on, knowing we had to get through the woods and through the meadow if we wanted to truly be clear of Sandleford and whatever Owsla may be on our trail.</p><p>From the back of the group, I can faintly hear a rabbit murmuring to another.</p><p>"Do you think this is where the Black Rabbit of Inle lives?"</p><p>I shudder. I don't like the thought of meeting the Black Rabbit…</p><p>At all.</p><p>"In a stone warren of dead rabbits, full of disease and death?" The scared rabbit continues.</p><p>"Please stop talking." Another pleads.</p><p>"With black eyes that burn like the fires of Hell, and a cold grey expression, with sorrow beyond reckoning?"</p><p>"You're only making you and every rabbit in earshot frightened. You know as well as anyone that the Black Rabbit lives so far away, no rabbit knows where the warren is. This isn't where the Black Rabbit lives, so shut it and keep moving." I call back, unable to handle more frightening thoughts while still in the dark woods.</p><p>"She's right; you're making everyone nervous, Bluebell." The other rabbit, who'd spoken to the one frightening us (Bluebell, apparently) adds, hopping along and trying to ignore his unease.</p><p>As we continue on, trying to be brave, a branch suddenly falls, narrowly missing a few of us. The ones closest to it cry out in fright.</p><p>We move on, slower now we were all getting almost tharn with fear.</p><p>Bigwig was the only one who was not outwardly trembling.</p><p>"How are you not trembling?" I ask softly. "I can't stop shaking."</p><p>"It helps that I've been out here more than you lot. I know more about these woods." He replies. Then, I notice, he glances Hazel's way. Hazel had decided to more or less take the lead, practically neck and neck with Bigwig and I. "Not that I'm asked for my opinion."</p><p>"Hazel's just new to all this. I bet he'll come around. I can talk to him."</p><p>"No. If he's gonna talk to me, he talks to me directly, without any rabbit conveying messages."</p><p>I huff. "Fine then. You'll sit here sulking without Hazel knowing you've got a better idea. If you don't speak up, he won't know."</p><p>In reply, Bigwig huffs and keeps hopping. I roll my eyes and try to keep up. It's hard, though. I'm getting tired. Haven't slept since Frith rose this morning.</p><p>Seems so long ago now, but it's been an entire Frith.</p><p>There is one point, after many startles over nothing, that we finally halt under some bushes, still trembling, this time more with weariness than fear.</p><p>We've been in the woods what feels like forever, and the brook we've been following had been getting thinner until we lost it altogether, managing to stay together through the woods somehow.</p><p>I swallow and wonder what our next move would be; whether or not we'd stay here or press on to at least get to the edge of the wood before flopping down for a bit of sleep.</p><p>I was so tired, I may fall asleep if we stall here too long.</p><p>"You alright?" Fiver asks.</p><p>I yawn a little, shaking myself to try and stay awake. "Yes, as well as I can be, thank you." I reply.</p><p>Bigwig was coming over (when had we gotten separated?), but before he could arrive or say anything to either me or Fiver, Hazel took off toward a path on the other side of the bushes toward an oak tree.</p><p>"Where's he going?" Fiver asks, making as if to follow his brother, when we hear a faint tapping, as if Hazel was thumping his foot. I instinctively huddle down, glancing around warily. Usually, thumping meant something was wrong.</p><p>But then Dandelion takes off after Hazel as if the thumping was a signal. I tilt my head.</p><p>"What on earth is going on?" I ask, hopping toward the path, when Bigwig blocks my way.</p><p>"Stay here." He orders. "I'll go and talk to Hazel and Dandelion."</p><p>Everyone wanted to regroup, so we all ended up going toward the path together, spotting Hazel and Dandelion around a bend, crouching in the bracken. We all wearily joined them as Bigwig pushed forward, coming toward Hazel.</p><p>"We'll have to rest here." He says gruffly. "I know it's not a good place, but Fiver and this other half-sized fellow you got here - they're pretty near all in. They won't be able to go on if we don't rest."</p><p>It seems Bigwig listened to me after all, speaking up and offering advice instead of sulking.</p><p>If Hazel is as smart as I think he is, he'll listen.</p><p>As Hazel mulled it over, I glanced around at the rabbits around me, and I could hardly help noticing that a lot of them looked so tired they were almost tharn.</p><p>If Hazel ignored what Bigwig said and made us press on, I think there's a good chance some, if not most, of the rabbits would bolt or even try to go back to the warren.</p><p>My thoughts are then disrupted by the sight of Pipkin. Poor little Pipkin was one of the ones closest to going tharn, his ears drooping miserably and his front paw stuck out at an unnatural angle.</p><p>I hop over as Hazel talks to Dandelion.</p><p>"Are you alright?" I ask. "Your foot seems to be bothering you. Is it injured?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine." The way he replied makes me think he's definitely in a bad way.</p><p>"Let me see, then." I press and without waiting for him to reply or deny treatment, I push his foot so I can see the bottom of it.</p><p>I found the problem after moving aside a bit of the fur with my nose; a large thorn had gotten embedded in his foot.</p><p>"I told you, there's no- <em>-Agh</em>!" Pipkin cries, just as Dandelion was beginning to speak. I feel bad interrupting, but I had to remove the thorn before the wound went bad. Upon looking at the thorn, I reel back a hop.</p><p>"By <em>Frith</em>, Pipkin! That thorn would have slowed <em>Bigwig</em> down! Why didn't you tell someone?" I ask, sharper than I meant.</p><p>In Pipkin's state, all he can do is cower back a little, shaking his head. "I thought I could manage." He moans.</p><p>I take a breath. "I shouldn't have spoken harshly. I'm sorry." I amend softly and Pipkin relaxes. "Its just...that thorn is so large, the wound could have very easily gone sour. You need to tell- -"</p><p>"What's going on?" Hazel asks, hopping over. Every rabbit had turned toward us at Pipkin's cry.</p><p>I nod at the thorn. "That was in Pipkin's foot." I report. "Didn't mean to startle everyone."</p><p>"Great Frith above!" "How did he keep going with that thing in his foot?" and other murmurs rang around the group as all the rabbits saw the size of the thorn on the ground.</p><p>"I believe Dandelion was about to say something before I pulled the thorn out." I call, and quiet comes back over the group. "I'll clean Pipkin's foot while we listen. Go on, Dandelion."</p><p>Hazel looks at me gratefully as everyone shifts into more comfortable positions and Dandelion begins a story.</p><p>I start licking poor Pipkin's foot. He protests wearily, flinching away a bit, but eventually he lays still and lets me continue.</p><p>It was an old story Dandelion picked, but it was one that always made me happy.</p><p>It was the story of the Blessing of El-ahrairah.</p><p>It's a fairly simple story, and Dandelion told it wonderfully.</p><p>The story goes that the Lord Frith, a time long long ago, scattered his droppings in the sky and made the earth and all the stars. His presence lit up the world, and the grass grew thick and the trees took root. He made the brooks, streams, rivers, and other waters. He made the animals, at first all the same.</p><p>Then, one day, the animals began to complain.</p><p>The Prince of the Rabbits, El-ahrairah, had had so many mates and so many kits, not even Frith himself could count them. There were so many, they'd eaten all the grass on the ground, and there was barely any food left.</p><p>Lord Frith warned El-ahrairah to control his people or Frith would be forced to control them himself.</p><p>But El-ahrairah was proud of how his people had grown and refused, claiming rabbits were the strongest in the world.</p><p>And so Frith, loath to kill the Prince of the rabbits and his children, decided to outsmart them.</p><p>So Frith called a meeting of all the animals. As they came to him, he blessed them in different ways.</p><p>To the fox, weasel, and stoat, he gave sharp teeth, claws, and cunning. He also gave them a hunger for rabbits.</p><p>To the blackbird, however, Frith gave a beautiful song.</p><p>To the cow, sharp horns and strength enough that there was a lack of fear.</p><p>To the cat, he gave silent feet, eyes that can see in the dark, and also a will to attack and eat rabbits.</p><p>So on and so forth the animals came.</p><p>A bird warned El-ahrairah of a weasel and fox approaching as it flew over the hills a few days after its meeting with Frith.</p><p>El-ahrairah was so infuriated at Frith, he sped over to the meeting place and demanded to know why Lord Frith had condemned his people to death and lives of fear.</p><p>Frith asked if El-ahrairah would like to receive his blessings, but the Prince turned his bottom toward Lord Frith and said 'to my bottom give your blessings!'</p><p>So Frith did. Frith gave El-Ahrairah a fluffy tail, powerful legs to run faster than he could before, and ears to hear his enemies from great distances.</p><p>Thus became our life, running from Elil, the Thousand Enemies of Rabbits.</p><p>But Frith gave El-ahrairah a promise. "All the world will be your enemy, Prince of a Thousand Enemies, and when they catch you, they will kill you. But first...they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner, Prince with the Swift Warning. Be cunning, and full of tricks, and your people will never be destroyed."</p><p>That was why we lived in burrows. That was why we had to be careful when straying from our warren; one never knew when Elil would come, but we would have warning enough to evade our enemies, if we were quick and clever enough to manage it.</p><p>I smile to myself, thinking that, if this strange danger Fiver spoke of came, we'd prove the cleverest out of all the rabbits at Sandleford by evading it.</p><p>That thought was promptly dashed when Acorn startled, nose twitching with some rank, strange smell I'd just noticed myself. All of a sudden, there was a head unlike anything I'd ever seen, poking through the bracken.</p><p>It was some kind of monster; of that I was sure. It looked how Bigwig had described dogs to look, with a large, furry head, stripes of white fur going up its face, and powerful legs attached to a shaggy black body.</p><p>Its eyes were savage and its mouth was grinning as it stared first out around us, then fixed on us, grinning wider.</p><p>I found myself unable to look away from the awful sight, body tensed in preparation to bolt.</p><p>Bigwig, having been more toward the other side of the group during the story, came back now toward us, murmuring as the creature continued to stare.</p><p>"It's a lendri." He explains, his voice being me out of a half-tharn trance of fear, "It may be dangerous and it may not, but I'm not taking any chances with it. Let's get away!" And so we were off again, running after Bigwig and Dandelion as best we could. Somehow, I was more toward the head of the others, but I was starting to lag with exhaustion as we came out of the ferns and down the path.</p><p>Frightened of losing sight of my brother, I put on what speed I could manage and find Bigwig and Dandelion staring over the edge of a bank, a rather steep one too, and when I caught up to them, I saw...well I don't know it's name, but I do know I've never seen a stream like this.</p><p>We call the stream by Sandleford a river sometimes, but that water pales in comparison to this. It was incredibly wide and flowed faster than I had ever seen water flow. I couldn't be sure there wasn't some magic on the water that made it flow this fast.</p><p>Was <em>this</em> a true river? Like in that one story of El-ahrairah crossing a river with a pike in it?</p><p>A few more of our group arrived as I stared at the river, remembering how that story went.</p><p>El-ahrairah had, story goes, fashioned a rabbit-shape out of clay and collected enough fur from his shedding to cover it. Then he let it harden and when it was hard, the Prince pushed the thing into the water.</p><p>The pike stopped attacking it soon, and El-ahrairah fished the object out of the water. El-ahrairah did this many times before the pike had lost all interest in the strange thing. Thus it was that El-ahrairah crossed the river.</p><p>"Well this is a nice surprise, Hazel." Bigwig grumbles at length, refocusing me on the situation before us. "Or were you expecting this when you took us into the wood?" And this was the first test of Hazel's apparent leadership.</p><p>I can't recall when Hazel had become the unspoken leader of our gathering, but it seemed we all had unknowingly selected him as the chief.</p><p>And now Bigwig was unsure, and when Bigwig was unsure, he became very nearly dangerous. Likely, though, if Hazel could find a way across the river, Bigwig would be satisfied for a while on the subject of Hazel's leadership.</p><p>I spoke without realizing what I was saying til I'd said it. "It's not that Hazel expected the river any more than us, Thayli." I shrug, "We're as new to these woods as, well, any rabbits could be, I suppose."</p><p>"...Doesn't answer the question of what to do about the river." Bigwig grumbles, still in a mood.</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>Hazel remains quiet for a moment, thinking, then speaks. "I don't know what we would have done without you just now, Bigwig." He says placatingly, and I see Hazel has somehow guessed that flattery restores your standing with Bigwig nearly every time there's a bad disagreement. "What was that animal? Would it have killed us?"</p><p>"A lendri." Bigwig explains, huffing in annoyance at the mention of the creature, "I've heard about them in the Owsla. They're funny things: I've heard of rabbits living almost on top of one and coming to no harm. But they're best avoided all the same. They'll dig out rabbit kittens and they'll kill an injured rabbit if they find one." I shiver. I didn't fancy running into another lendri at all. "They're one of the Thousand, all right. I ought to have guessed from the smell, but it was new to me."</p><p>"Still, you weren't going tharn like all of us, and you led us away safely." I point out, smiling and hoping it would cheer Bigwig up.</p><p>"It had killed before it met us." Blackberry says with a shiver, coming over to join our conversation. "I saw the blood on its lips."</p><p>Bigwig shrugs. "A rat, perhaps, or pheasant chicks." I shudder again. If that lendri eats chicks, what would it have done if it found us all asleep? "Lucky for us it <em>had</em> killed, otherwise it might have been quicker. We really came out of it very well."</p><p>I nod, going to drink from the river, finding the water clean, cold, and refreshing.</p><p>I then think of the story of El-ahrairah crossing the pike river again and frown. "Bigwig?" I ask, eying the water as if to spot a pike, "Do you think there are any pike in this river?"</p><p>Bigwig snorts, knowing exactly why I was asking. "Not likely. I heard that pike only live in big rivers. This one's probably too small." He replies, chuckling at my ignorance.</p><p>I flush a little.</p><p>Fiver, who I just noticed was fairly close by, smiles at me, hopping a little nearer. "I thought it was a good question." He says softly.</p><p>I smile. "Thanks."</p><p>Hazel hops over, looking to Fiver. "What do you think we should do now, Fiver?"</p><p>Fiver's ears twitch as he thinks. "We shall have to cross it.," He replies, "but I don't think I can swim, Hazel. I'm worn out, and Pipkin's a good deal worse than I am."</p><p>I look over, and sure enough, poor Pipkin is trembling with exhaustion. I hop over to him. "Try some of the water." I encourage him, "It'll do you good." I gently guide him over, offering support if he needed it.</p><p>"Thanks, Roseluck." He murmurs and begins to drink. It's a good few seconds before he finishes his drink. "My word, you were right, Rose. This water is rather refreshing, isn't it?" He smiles at me gratefully and I nod.</p><p>"I had some myself and I feel better. Let's see if we're crossing or not."</p><p>There wasn't much in the way of decisions happening when we rejoin the others, however. No one seemed thrilled at the idea of crossing and Hazel wasn't pushing terribly hard despite what Fiver had said.</p><p>"Why don't we just go along the bank?" A rabbit (Hawkbit, I realize) asks.</p><p>I was about to say if Fiver thought we ought to cross, then we ought to cross, and probably quickly, since Hazel hesitated to use authority.</p><p>As I was opening my mouth, however, a river lark began singing and I suddenly found I could see clearer.</p><p>It was morning! Through the light I could see that this river bordered the woods. We were nearly out!</p><p>There were fields across the river, which looked less daunting now I saw it in the day. In fact, I think I should be able to cross soon.</p><p>There was a path along the river on the side we were on, with fairly high banks leading down to the water.</p><p>If we could get across the river, though, there were open fields and no more woods.</p><p>However, for the moment I was happy to see some grass and other plants that I could eat on the small strip of land at the bottom of the bank before the water.</p><p>I was about to go on my own when Hazel seemed to read my mind and suggests we all eat. I hop down instantly, and find there are several martin holes in the bank, as it sloped steeply up from the river to the path. Their song rang out as they flew off to find food.</p><p><em>It is quite a lovely spot</em>, I think, chewing grass, <em>but it doesn't solve the problem of crossing the river</em>.</p><p>Directly in front of us is a wide pool without much in the way of a current, it seems, but downstream there was a sound of water over gravel, indicating that the water sped up downstream, which would make crossing harder.</p><p>So it seemed here, where the water was wide but fairly still, was the best place to cross.</p><p>Problem was, I can still see that Pipkin is in no condition to swim across. Fiver wasn't much better, though they both seemed to be improving just a little by eating some grass and drinking a bit of water.</p><p>I then notice that Hazel was slowly edging Fiver away for a private conference. For some reason, I decided to go after them.</p><p>This was our idea, after all. Why shouldn't I be involved in planning our next step?</p><p>"Are you sure we've got to cross the river, Fiver?" Hazel asks. "What about going along the bank one way or the other?"</p><p>Fiver shakes his head. "No, we've got to get across, Hazel," He says firmly, "so that we can get into those fields, and beyond them, too. I know what we ought to be looking for-a high, lonely place with dry soil, where rabbits can see and hear all around them and men hardly ever come. Wouldn't that be worth a journey?"</p><p>I can picture it all in my head, and it's an astounding thing. If such a place exists, I dearly hope we can find it.</p><p>"Roseluck?" I hear Hazel's voice and remember where I am.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. It's just...I was curious. I want to help how I can." I reply sheepishly. "You were saying something about crossing the river?" I prompt to get their conversation back on track.</p><p>"Yes, well I'm not so sure the place Fiver described exists."</p><p>"If it does, we'll find it." I counter with a smile. "Don't worry, Hazel. We'll get there, somehow."</p><p>"Yes, but it's not going to be near a river, so we have to cross." Fiver reiterates. "We ought to cross and go to the top and in the open."</p><p>I nod. "I've had enough of this wood, either way."</p><p>"I'm not sure the others will go any further." Hazel sighs, "Fiver, you say we ought to cross, and yet you say you're too tired to swim."</p><p>"I can rest, Hazel, but Pipkin's in a pretty bad way, even after getting the thorn out."</p><p>I frown. "I'll have to either lick the spot again or get him to do it." I say, sighing.</p><p>"Alright, let's go talk to the others." Hazel says, finally reaching some decision. "They may not mind staying. It's crossing they're not going to fancy, unless something frightens them into it."</p><p>I had a feeling something <em>would</em> frighten us into crossing, but I don't know what.</p><p>As we rejoin the others, I spot Bigwig coming over. He seemed grumpy, so I remain silent.</p><p>"I was wondering where you got to." He says sourly. "Thought I told you to stay with me, Rose." He adds, frowning at me.</p><p>"I wanted to go with them." I reply. "No need to get upset."</p><p>Bigwig huffs, but turns to Hazel. "Are you ready to move on?"</p><p>Hazel shakes his head. "No I'm not. I think we ought to stay here til ni-Frith." I can't tell if Hazel is faking this confidence or not, but I do admire him stepping up and sticking to his decision.</p><p>Before Bigwig can reply, Blackberry has come over and addresses Bigwig.</p><p>"Bigwig, why don't you swim over now, and then go out into the field and have a look round?" He suggests, "The wood may not stretch far one way or the other. You could see from there; and then we might know which would be the best way to go."</p><p>Bigwig is thoroughly unhappy with this suggestion but rather reluctantly agrees. "Oh, well, I suppose there's some sense in that. I'll swim the embleer river as many times as you like. Always glad to oblige." He grumbles sarcastically. With that, he goes into the river, swimming across and pulling himself onto the bank, where he shook himself off and went into the field.</p><p>"I wish he wasn't mad…" I mumble, more to myself than anything.</p><p>"But I'm glad he's with us." Hazel remarks. "He's the fellow to find out all we need to know."</p><p>I nod and look out over the field beyond the woods where my brother should have been, and find him running back toward us in a hurry.</p><p>"That's strange." I murmur. "He doesn't normally run like that, unless…" My eyes go wide and I feel fear grip me.</p><p>He only ran like that when there were elil around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>